


Fanart for 'Color me mine'

by BloodRedRose (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BloodRedRose





	Fanart for 'Color me mine'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andquitefrankly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andquitefrankly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Color Me Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009996) by [andquitefrankly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andquitefrankly/pseuds/andquitefrankly). 



"Thorin, how do I look? Am I like Rudolph, is my costume ok?"


End file.
